Power 8 Saga
by nnf247
Summary: This is the University years of the Powerpuff and RowdyRuff. It also include some of the characters from Cartoon Network. Brick, Boomer, Butch and their news member; Buster are attending Townville University where they meet their old Rival: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup (BC), and Bunny. Will their feeling change to something more or they still be fighting like cats and dogs.
1. Chapter 1

Buster made a call to his old friend, Blake at the Rowdy Ruff place.

"Hello, Blake Blason speaking?"

"Hey, doctor master." Buster greeted.

"BUSTER!" Blake shouted in excitement. "How your new life with the Rowdy Ruff Brothers?"

"It's going fine. Just chillin with the boyz and fixing Brick's car."

"Are you ready for the college life?" Blake asked him.

"Been ready," Buster replied gleaming.

"Well, you know Buster." Blake change the subject. "I won't be in the state after next week."

"You really leaving to Africa?"

"Yea, my dad said I need to put my skills in good use. And they need good doctor in Africa."

"I'm really gonna miss ya, man," Buster said sadly.

"I'll miss ya too." Blake replied back. "My dad said you can still work at the shop to pay for school. He don't' want you to be involved in Rowdy Ruff's criminal ways."

"Nah," Buster replied. "That's not gonna happen. Boom wants to do computer, Butch want to fight for a living, and Brick want to be a bad cop in a good way."

"What about you?"

"Cars, auto parts and car design."

"That's Buster for ya." Blake sigh in amusement.

"Yep!"

"Well, I wish you luck. And don't ever change. You're a good guy."

"I wish you well too. Good luck."

"Bye friend."

"Bye."

They hang up.

* * *

In the last day of summer, the Rowdy Ruff decide to go to a club/bar call Temptations. They sat at the corner table where they could watch the other people dance. Boomer can't help but to think about Bubbles and decided to get his first drink.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for the drinks tonight." Said Buster.

"Really?" asked Butch.

"Yea, it not every day that I get to hang out with guys at a bar."

"You really don't have a life." Sigh Brick.

"No, I just work a lot."

"Yea, right."

"Huh,"

"No fight tonight." Said Boomer. "Tomorrow, we will be college kids."

"We're not kids, Boom." said Brick. "We're man."

"And they are ladies," Buster said pointing out the ladies of four walking it. They looked and stared as the Power Puff Ladies walks in.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn," Buster said silently.

"All fours damn," said Butch.

"Bubbles," Boomer whisper his name.

"Boom, you got your wish." Brick pointed out. "They're here."

"Shut up, Brick."

"Guys, no fighting" said Butch

"You love to fight," Boomer pointed out.

Buster rolled his eyes. "Four hard drink, please, NOW?" he called the bartender.

* * *

A couple minutes later,

"WE ARE SO WASTED," Butch said drunk laughing.

"WHO'S DRIVING?" said Brick.

"Me," Buster said sadly. "I only drank tea tonight."

"But I though you order all hardcore alcohol," Said Butch.

"No, I bought so you guys won't fight."

"Smart," said Brick

"Damn right."

Boomer was too wasted that all he did is watch Bubbles dance.

"I'm going for it," he said and got up to dance with her. The guys try to stop him but he was gone. The club got dark so he dance behind her. Gotten close, he smell the sweet flirty perfume. He put his hand on her waist and make her sway. She giggle in excitement at the other guys watch.

"Smooth Mr. Boom," Said Brick.

"Damn right." The guys agreed.

"I'll better take some Pix" said Buster and got out his camera. He stand in front of them and took a pix.

As the other guys looked on…

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Said Buttercup standing in front of their table.

The guys was stutter. "Huh…" they looked at each other. "Huh…"

"Get the hell out." She said slowly.

"HEY! WE HAVE A RIGHT TO BE HERE." Shouted Butch.

"ROWDY RUFF is never allowed in the present of the POWER PUFF."

"SAID WHO?"

"Said me." And strike him with a vine attack.

Bubbles stopped dancing.

"Oh no, not again," she sigh. She turn to her dance partner. "Thank for the OPP!" She was in shock to see Boomer was dancing with her the whole time.

"Bubbles" he called out her name gently.

"Oh I have to go. I really have to go." She said and ran off.

Boomer stand alone on the dance floor as the club start to close. Buster came be sides him.

"Here, something to remember you first with her." And he passed the photos. Boomer looked at them and then put it in his pocket.

"Thank," he replied and they all escape the dance club before the police arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

On the first morning of their college years, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bunny visit a gravesite of Professor Utonium. Each holding a flower of their color, they stand by his grave.

"Good morning, Professor." They all said together.

"Today is our first day in college. But we want to see you before we depart." Said Blossom.

"I miss you and I wish you was here." Said Bubbles.

"We'll try our best, so you can be proud of us." Said Buttercup.

"Thank you for recreating me." Said Bunny in gratitude.

"It because of you and the sacrifice that you made to have the citywide security, we can have…somewhat a normal life." Blossom sadly said.

"I want to do fashion," said Bubble, in her perky voice.

"I want to be the fighter's champ." Buttercup announce.

"I want to do something in music," said Bubbles.

"And I want to travel the world as a reporter." Blossom finally said.

They all went silent.

"It time for use to go," Blossom said to her sisters. They all nodded in agreement. They all put their flower on Professor Utonium's grave, as they all started to cry.

"Good bye, Professor." They all said, holding each other for support. They all left the graveyard in Blossom car. But Blossom stop and looked back.

"Good bye, Professor." She whisper in the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

First day of school arrive. And the boyz arrive at Townville University in Brick fixed car.

"Well, we're here." Boomer announces.

The guys looked around, hoping to survive the perkiness of goodness. Brick lower his head with his red cap.

"Let get some good classes before they all out." Boomer walk ahead but stopped to look at his stand still crew.

Boomer sighed. "I know this is something you're not use to. It gonna be much hard cause you can't take or steal to pass by."

Boomer then looked at Brick with his head down. "It gonna be much harder for you, since you can't break the rules this time."

"Boom…" Brick mumble in an angry stare.

"I agreed with Boom," Buster break in. "let get our classes before it all gone."

"I've figure you agreed with your buddy." Brick said insulting.

"He's your brother." Buster fight back.

"Okay, I'm the one fighting. Not you guys." Shout Butch.

Boomer roll his eyes and went to the office for his classes.

"HEY BOOMER! WAIT UP!" Butch shouted as the rest followed.

* * *

The boyz got their classed as they looked through them.

"You think the girls are here?" Butch asked them.

"I don't know" Boomer replied. "The last time I saw…" but stopped to look at the POWER PUFF LADIES walking through the field. The guys stop and stares as they walked by. The ladies stop in shock of seeing their old rival in school.

Bubbles was shock to see Boomer as Blossom was fearful of Brick. Buttercup mean mugging Butch as Bunny was curious about Buster. There was no word as they walk away.

"…Bubbles" Boomer whisper her name. He suddenly feel uneasy.

"Boom, are you okay?" Buster asked him.

"Yea, just tired. I just need some rest. That's all…" Boomer replied and walk away.

* * *

The girls was in the field doing some girl talk.

"What the hell they doing here?" BC asked in anger.

"I don't know," Blossom replied. "We need to keep an eye on them."

Bubble watches as Boomer went to Brick red car to rest. "Boomer wasn't around on our last couple of fight. I wonder why?" she asked in concern.

"I wonder of that purple guy," Bunny flirted. "He's cute."

"He's a ROWDY RUFF BOYS. He off limit." Blossom told her.

"Why? He wasn't around before."

"She saying as long he's hanging out with him, he off limit." BC inform her.

"Huh, can I at least get his name?"

"Most likely we will have classes with them. You'll found out at that time." Said Blossom.

"You are truly the serious one, Blossom" Bunny told her.

Bubble wasn't paying attention to her sister conversation. She wonder what became of Boomer Mojo.


	4. Chapter 4

First semester=first class.

Bubbles was at her desk when the teacher asked for attention. Standing next the each was the purple Rowdy Ruff boy.

"Everybody," Miss Micthine announce. "This is Buster Rowdy. He's new to school and his major is for auto mechanic. Please make him feel welcome.

Buster, you can take a seat where it's available."

Buster nodded and sit behind Bubbles.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," she replied insulted.

"Boomer told me a lot about you."

"He don't know much." She replied back.

"Well, I know that he sacrifice himself to not fight you anymore."

Shock by his comment, she turn to him. "How you know?"

"He's have a very big scars that he don't want anyone to see. But I'll bet he'll show it to you."

"And you know this cause…"

"I save his life."

Bubbles turn back around and wonder…

* * *

Boomer was in the computer but looked over Blossom desk. She wasn't there.

"What with the absent, Boomer?" Blossom asked behind him.

"Why do you care?" Boomer turn to her. "The Rowdy Ruff was one man short."

"What happen to you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Boomer fire back calmly.

Blossom was getting impatient but Boomer knew she can't do anything cause he didn't do anything wrong. She walk away. Boomer smile for his sweet victory and went back to his study.

* * *

Lunch time came and the girls exchange information a Townville café.

"Do you know that guy name yet?" Bunny asked the girls.

"His name is Buster." Bubbles said sadly.

"Bubbles, what's wrong?" Blossom asked her.

"He knows about Boomer and his absent." She told them

"How do know about his absent?" asked BC.

"Cause he's the one who save Boom." She replied back.

"Any more information he share with you." Blossom asked her. "Boomer is in my computer/social media class and he wouldn't budge any information about his absent."

"Because of the scar." Bubbles mumble with her head down.

"What scar?" BC asked.

"Maybe a scar of banishment." Bunny suggested.

"If that the case, than he got that scar for the sake of me." Bubbles looked up at them.

* * *

The boys was hanging out at the parking lot.

"So how was your first class guys?" Buster asked them.

"Not bad," said Brick. "I got to jam like a rock star, gain some skills, and see some ladies."

"Your lady, Blossom is being nosy." Boomer pointed out.

"Why? She was in your class?"

"Damn Right. She asked about my absent." Boomer said in anger.

"What the hell for?" Butch asked him.

"I don't know." Boomer replied. "I'm not that smart. But I'm not that dumb to give her the info."

"She may got some info from your Bubbles." Buster informs him. "She's in my art class."

Boomer looked at him. "What you told her?"

"Just enough to make her more curious."

Boomer shook it out. "She may already have a boyfriend."

"With a guy name Big Ben." Butch told them. "He's in my athletic class. I hear he been hanging out Bubbles since your absent, Boomer."

"Thank for the info," Boomer sigh.

"No problem," Butch smiled.

"Boomer…" Brick was unsure. "Do…Blossom have a man yet?"

"Wha?" Boomer in shock. "You have a thing for Blossom."

"Uh…" Brick turn away.

"Why do you think we all went rebellious, Boomer?" Butch asked him.

"Oh…" said Boomer. "Blossom been hanging out with Dexter, but I don't think there anything going on." Boomer insure Brick.

"Okay."

"Next class coming up. Get ready." Buster inform them.


	5. Chapter 5

First semester=second class.

Blossom sat next to Buster in Math class.

"So you're Buster." Blossom greeted.

"And you're the nosy Blossom" he replied back.

"Boomer?"

"Yep. You're sister, Bubbles."

"Yes."

"You know Boom?"

"Yes,"

"How?"

"Why?"

Blossom getting irritated. "You guys are hopeless." Got up and walked away.

"Hopeless, but not useless." Buster said smiling.

* * *

Bubbles was in the stands watching Ben running track. Boomer look from the tree, keeping track.

Dee Dee Anderson sit right beside Bubbles.

"Hey, girlfriend." Dee Dee greeted in her perky voice.

"Hey Dee Dee. How was your class with my sister, Bunny?"

"It went great to the point I think I have a competition with her."

Bubbles giggles. "She'll share the spotlight."

"I want to be on me at all time, girl." They both giggles. "How's you and Mr. Big Ben doing?"

"Okay," she nodded.

But Dee Dee spot Boomer by the tree. "Who's that geek?"

Bubbles look over and saw Boom.

"That…Boomer." She answer quietly.

"You mean the Boomer who disappear?" she asked. Bubble nodded. "It seem like Big Ben also have competition." She inform her.

"It not like that." She told her. "He's still a Rowdy Ruff boy."

"But it seem like he have change. I'll spy on him."

"NO! DON'T! Wait." Bubble took a second thought. "Can you find out about the scar?"

"What scar?"

"Please help me." She pleaded to her.

"Okay, okay." Dee Dee sighed.

"Thank you."

"I still said Ben have a competition with Boom…for you." Dee Dee mumble under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Boomer watch Ben with his athlete skill.

"This sucks," Boomer said under his breath.

"HEY BOOM!" Butch shouted behind him.

"HEY SHIT BUTCH!" Boomer shouted to him.

"Spying?" Butch asked gleaming.

"Mind you own damn business." He replied with a sigh.

"Well, this is my class so I can be nosy."

"Are you post to be fighting with Buttercup right now."

"Already did. Lost."

"Reason?"

"I love when she kick my ass."

"You're sick." Boomer said in disbelief.

"Well I'm not the one spying on his crush he got that scar for."

Boomer was stung by his comment.

"You had the courage to stand up for your love," Butch remind him. "Why not stand up to the one you love."

"Have you confess you're love affair yet?" boomer asked him.

"Nope, I keep my option open."

"Then shut the fuck up." Boomer said in anger.

"Man, you're more hot-headed than Brick."

"THEN GET THE FREAKING SCAR THAN MAYBE YOU UNDERSTAND!" He shouted out loud.

"They see you." Butch simply conform him. Boom around and found people staring at him crazy.

"Damn you, Butch." Boomer mumble and walked away.

* * *

On the stand, the ladies looked on.

"Well it is conform that he have a scar." Dee Dee told her.

"But how big is it to the point he make a big fuss about?" Bubbles asked.

* * *

Dee Dee spy in the male's locker room. Using her ballet skill, she tiptoe to the location of Boomer locker. Boomer was changing clothes but wait when there is no guys around.

"Is he gonna be late for his class doing that?" Dee Dee wonder.

When it was all clear, Boomer took off his shirt. Dee Dee peak at the right time to saw Boomer's enormous scar on his chest. Dee Dee hold in her terror by covering her mouth. His scar cover his chest and arms. He immediately put his daily shirt and got dress. Dee Dee dashes out to find a safe place to scream.

* * *

Last lunch time came and the girls hang out in the stand by the tracking field. The girls was enjoying Bubbles cooking when Dee Dee dashes up to them.

"Dee Dee, are you okay?" Buttercup asked her.

"I got some info… about Boomer's scar" Dee Dee replied out of breath.

"You went to the boys' bathroom." Buttercup said in disbelief.

"It was a mission,"

"Mission, right…"

"Is it that bad?" Bubbles asked her.

"So bad, I want to scream my head's off."

"Everything make you scream your head off." Buttercup informs.

"Huh anyway…" Dee Dee said ignoring Buttercup. "His scar is enormous." She told Bubbles.

"How enormous?"

"It coved his chest and arms. Whoever attack him was full blast, no mercy."

"You never been on the battlefield before." Buttercup inform her sharply. "How you know about full blast no mercy?"

"Bubbles. And also I watch the news. My nerdy brother, Dex watch nothing else but that."

"I feel sorry for you." Buttercup said, unsympathetic.

"Huh…" Dee Dee ignored her again. "The scar in unnatural. Like there was more than one attack."

"Buster say he save him." Bubbles told the girls. "But the question is who attack him."

"We don't need who, we need why?" Blossom told them.

"We don't' need why? We need why for the scar?" Bubble remind them in fear.

"Basically we just need more information." Bunny finally said. "One piece at a time."

* * *

Boomer once again sleeping in Brick's car.

"Getout!" Brick said, standing over him.

"Go away," Boomer replied with his eyes still close.

"Don't mind him," Buster appear leaning against the car. "You're brother, Butch pissed him off."

Brick looked at Buster. "How?"

"He embarrass him in front of Bubbles and Big Ben."

Brick laugh. "Oh Butch is in trouble."

"He called him the hot head of the crew."

"WHAT?!" He said in shock. Buster laugh.

"Remind me to kick Butch's ass when we get home." Boomer said still sleeping.

"He will not lose to you, dork." Brick said laughing.

"I took you and HIM's torture. I can handle anything now." Boomer insure him with one eye open.

"Not disappointment." Said Buster.

"True," said Brick

"Agreed." Said Boomer.

Butch came by the car. "Hey, how everyone doing?"

Boomer jump out the car and attack Butch.

Buster and Brick stand there stung. "DDDDAAAAMMMMNNNN!" they both shouted.

Dexter walked by the parking space when he saw the fight.

"Ah shit, ah shit...FIGHT!" Dexter scream out. The crowd circle the fighter as the geek and the athlete fighting out. The girls came around the crowd.

"Who's fighting?" said the excitement Buttercup.

"It Boomer and Butch." Ben inform them.

"Boomer?" Bubbles said in shock. As they looked at the fighter, Boomer was on top pounding Butch.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Buttercup said in shock. "The geek is whopping your ass!"

"Payback from earlier, I guess." Said Dee Dee.

"Okay, I want some licks." Said Buttercup in a smirk smile. She pull Boomer off and pick Butch up.

"Boy, you sucks." And spin kick Butch in the face.

"Well, that's Buttercup for ya." Blossom announce to the crowd.

* * *

The boys came home to their factory building.

"What the Fuck, Boom?!" Butch cried out while holding an ice pack on his face.

Boomer looked back with a mean mugging stare and walked to his desk.

"Man, that's the best first day of school ever." Brick said in a grin.

"Well we got homework to do." Buster told them.

"Boom, why not help us." As they take their seat on the living room floor.

Boom turn back at them and said. "No." and went back to his paperwork.

Brick turn to Butch. "You deserve that ass whopping, Butch."

"What..Ouch!"

The other guys laughs of the fighter's suffering defeat as they did their homework for tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

The ladies at Professor Utonium's house did their chores and getting started on their homework but one of them was distracted by the sky or something else completely.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Bunny asked her.

"…It about today, about Boomer, about everything."

"Anything you want to talk about? I'm a good listener."

"I know you are, dear sister." She replied with a sadden smile. "I'm just so confuse."

Bunny sat next to her by the living room window. "I'm listening"

"I'm… in a relationship with Ben, but not as boyfriend and girlfriend. But during that time. I was worry about Boom. Now he have return, but in a different form. My heart is twisting. I don't know what to do."

"I wasn't in a relationship. Buster was the first guy I was interested in. But you know Boom. You have a history and connection there. It something I can't relate but wish I have, Bubbles."

"I'm so confuse. My heart…hurts."

"There not healing for that, huh."

"Only get more information. But can I handle it?"

"We're Power Puff girls. We can handle anything." Bunny said in a smile.

"Thank you for listening." She smile back.

"No problem."

* * *

In the next couple of days they trying to adjusted to their new life. The sisters released their energy by dancing in Dance Club. But Boomer end up drinking till drunk. The brothers try to figure out how to solve Boomer's issue.

"Someone have to connect with the Power Puff girls." Said Buster.

"And that person is you." Said Brick.

"Wha? Me?"

"You connect with the one he want." Butch inform him.

"…How?"

"Just keep her curious. Than give her Boom's number." Brick instructs him. "His fate will be in her hands."

Buster took a deep breath. "Oh brother…"


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, back in art class. Buster sat behind Bubbles. Unsure what to say, he tap on her shoulder.

"What you want?" she asked him quietly.

"I want to give you Boomer's number." And handed a small piece of paper. "He's…not feeling well or like himself. Maybe you can help."

"Can you tell me one thing tho?"

"Yea, what?"

"Do he think about me?"

"Sadly, all the time…" and went back to his paperwork drawing.

She turn away and looked at the small piece of paper with Boom's number, she wonder if she have the courage to even dial the number.

* * *

Boomer was sleeping under the tree when his phone vibrate and ring of a text. Boomer open the text.

Boomer,

Your friend gave me your number to reach you by. I was wondering if you have time…to hang out. Just you and I?

Bubbles.

Boomer realize he may still have a chance. Boomer texted back

Yea, anytime you want.

Boomer wait for the next replied.

Bubbles: Are you busy now?

Boomer replied: No, just taking a nap in the field.

Bubbles: I'll be there soon. If you don't mind

Boomer: I don't mind at all. I'll be waiting…

Boomer was nervous and trying to straight himself up. He spot Bubbles heading his way wearing a light blue sun dress. Trying to remain calm he sit quietly.

"Hi, Boom," she greeted shyly.

"Hi Bubbles." He try to smile at her.

Bubbles sat next to him. "How you been?"

"Okay, I guess." He trying to calm down.

"You're nervous?" she asked him.

"Petrified." He replied.

"Why? I wanna know."

"I…couldn't stop thinking of you and wonder if I…could even get close to you. Like right now."

"Boomer. Why you disappear?"

"I just don't want to fight you anymore. So I end up being rebellious and almost paying the price with my life."

"Cause you didn't want fight me anymore." She repeated. "Why you quit fight me?"

"Cause I was fallen in love with you," he simply said.

Bubbles was shock and stung how easy he confess his love for her.

"Boomer…" she whisper his name turning away in disbelief.

"I know you have a relationship with Ben…"

"Not boyfriend or girlfriend." She interrupted. "Just friends. Nothing more."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Don't listen to Butch than." She told him. "He don't know what he's talking about."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"I know you didn't."

Silent came over.

"Do you even have confidence to ask me out on a date?" she flirty asked.

Boomer grin. "Would like to go out with a Rowdy Ruff?"

"As long we can keep it a secret."

"My mouth is shut, until we kiss."

"You flirting with me, Boomer?"

"You start it." Boomer replied with a grin. Bubbles turn away blushing. "I always have feeling for you."

"And I…will confess my feeling tonight on our date," and ran off giggling.

Boomer smile as she ran off. "And I'll be dreaming till than…"

Boomer went up to the auto shop.

"Buster, I need some information on a good dance club for a date tonight." He ran up to him out of breath.

"Finally. She made the connection." He pray to the sky. "There is a beach club by the bay called Tropic. I have a friend name Blizone who is the owner. I fix his car that was from his island home. I'll give him a call."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"Nah, owe me nothing." Buster replied back.


	9. Chapter 9

Bubbles got dress to sneak out for her date when someone catch her leaving.

"Bubbles, what are you doing?" Bunny asked her cheerful quiet voice.

"I'm going out on a date."

"With Mr. Boom?" she asked. Bubbles nodded.

"I wish you a wonderful night."

"Don't tell my other sisters. They won't understand."

"As long you won't tell I'm gonna make a move on Buster Ruff."

"Deal, dear sister."

"Have a wonderful evening."

"I will. Thanks goodness for the weekend." And flies off.

Bubbles was instructs to meet Boomer at Brian's auto shop. Waiting anticipation, thought was running through her mind.

"This is exciting, scary. I'm so nervous. Am I dressing right? Am I smelling okay? I wonder how this will go. What gonna happen. Where will we go? Will he like me in this dress? I'm hoping I'm not dressing too slutty or easy but not too serious or a nun. I'm so nervous."

Then a scooter roll up. And Boomer got off wearing a button blue long shirt and nice dark blue pants.

"Oh Hi!" she said shyly.

"Hi, Bubbles." He walk up to her. "You looked lovely tonight."

"Oh, thanks," she turn away blushing.

"I have a place we can go dancing at."

"Really?" she asked smiling.

"Yea, let go. I have enough room on the scooter."

Bubbles walk with him to his scooter that looked like a ride you take in Europe.

"Where did you get this classic?" she asked as she got on the back

"I got connection." He said beaming. "Hold on to me, okay?" As he feel her arm wrap around his waist. He turn on the engine and ride off.

Boomer drove to the bay and park his scooter by the beach club call The Tropic.

"I never been here." She said in amazement.

"Well, my friend knows the guy who own this place." He replied back. The big bodyguard block the entrance.

"We have reservation." Boomer told the guard

"Name please."

"Uh… Boomer. Boomer Ruff."

"You're not on the list."

"The owner of this club knows Buster."

"You mean Buster of the auto shop?" the guard asked.

"Yea, he's my friend."

"How's he doing? I heard he made to college."

"He's fine."

"Well since you know Buster, you may enter."

"Thanks," Boomer said and he and Bubbles enter. The bodyguard was checking out Bubbles

"Cute date."

Bubbles turn back around with flatter.

"Was the bodyguard flirting with me?" she whisper to Boomer.

"Why wouldn't he?" he replied back.

The music was blasting with island music as the people dance on the dance floor.

"This place is beautiful," she trill as she look all over the club.

"I'll get us some drink."

"Okay," she said with glee.

Boomer went to the bartender.

"Hey... Um… can you suggest me a drink that a lady might like?"

"You must be Mr. Boom." Said Blizone.

"Yea, I'm Boom."

"Buster told me how you got him to the next level. I'm proud of you, man."

"Thank,"

Blizone looked over his should. "Is that you special lady over there?"

Boom turn and saw Bubbles watching the other people dance by the columns.

"Yea, that's her."

"Well I got the perfect drink for both of you." He insure him. "And you don't have to pay. It in the house." And he start making it. "My specialty: Thunder in paradise."

"Thanks," he replied aback with a smile.

"Oh you may need this," and handed him a condom.

Boomer looked at him with a sung face.

"You'll thank me later," he told him.

The drinks was made and Boomer carried it to Bubbles.

"Thanks," she grab her drink.

"Let make a toast." Boomer announce. "To a night we'll never forget." Said Boomer.

"To a night we'll never forget," she repeated. And they toast their glass and drink. They starting to feel the buzz after a few slip.

"Boomer, dance with me." She pull him to the dance floor. They started to dance. As soon as he feels the rhythm, he get closer and physical with Bubbles.

_I said ooh, ooh_

_You got me in the mood, mood_

_I'm scared_

_But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end_

_I said ooh, ooh we're in danger_

_Sleeping with a friend, sleeping with a friend._

Boomer's eyes connect with hers as he want to kiss her. But he not even sure of his next move.

"You want to walk on the beach?" he then asked her.

"Sure, I love the beach." She replied. And they walk out of the club, hand and hand.


	10. Chapter 10

After another hour of sleep, Boomer finally woke up finding Bubbles stand at the entrance of the cave looking out to the sea in the daylight. He got up and walk up behind her. He wrap his arms around her naked waist. She was startled.

"Boom," she looked over her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I just lost my virginity to a Rowdy Ruff" she inform him.

"Yea, and I just broke my cell phone." He replied.

Bubbles giggles. "Let me guess, it was Brick huh?"

"Yep, that hot head fool."

"You know, nothing will be the same after this." She said quietly.

"Nothing stay the same."

"Boomer…do you love me?"

"Yes," he simply automatically said. "I would die for you."

"Don't say that."

"Well, it true."

"This…this is strange." She turn back to the sea.

"What?"

"I've fallen in love with a Rowdy Ruff. But that feeling always been there, waiting."

He turn her around and kiss her. She didn't fight it at all as the wave crash to shore

He finally let go and looked at her.

Tear fall as she said, "I think it's time for us to go."

"Yea, weekend was for only for two days anyway." He replied quietly. They went deep to the cave to get dress as Bubbles found a used condom.

She giggle quietly. "He do love me," her mind said.

* * *

He drop her off at the Brian auto shop as Buster was opening. Not knowing his presents, Boomer kiss her.

"Good bye, Sweet Bubbles" he whisper in her eye.

"Good bye, Mr. Boom" she replied with a blush.

"Had a good time?" shouted Buster, studded them both.

"BUSTER!" Boom shouted at him. Bubbles was embarrass in his present.

"Don't be surprise." He told them casually. "You know I worked on weekend."

Boomer turn back to Bubbles. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot he do worked on the weekends."

"Would he tell?" she asked in concern.

"Nope," Buster told her. "My lips are seal."

Bubbles was relief. "I better leave from here." She told them. Bubbles peak Boomer on the cheek. "Good bye." And flies off.

Boomer watched her leave as Buster stand beside him.

"So, did you have fun…?" He asked him. "To the point you break your phone."

Boomer turn to him. "Brick told you?"

"Yes."

"Then don't tell him I was resting after our sex." And he head to Brian's office.

Buster was in shock. "What? BOOM!" he shouted with excited


	11. Chapter 11

Bubbles came back home only finding Bunny listening to music on her mp3 player.

Bubbles tap on Bunny shoulders. She looked up.

"Bubbles," she said with glee. She took off her headphone and hug her. "How was your date?

"It was more than I expected," she told her.

"So what happen? Detail please."

Bubbles sat down but then she feel something explode inside of her that make her moan.

"Bubbles are you okay?" she asked her?

Bubbles try to remain calm. "Yea, I'm okay." She told her. "He pick me up at your crush's Autos shop. And we went to the Dance club on the beach."

"Ooh, best in both world."

"Yea, and the bodyguard was flirting with me."

"Why wouldn't he?"

Bubbles stopped. "That's…the same thing Boomer said when I told him."

"Whoa. Really?"

"Yea," she remembered. "The club was so tropic and they was playing Island music."

"Did you drink?"

"Yea, but that one drink got me buzz and loose quick."

"Did you dance?"

"Yes,"

"Is he bad?"

"No" she laugh. "Not at all…" but she stop again remembering how their body was connected on the dance floor.

Bunny study Bubble closely. "Are you having a memories daze?" she asked her.

Bubbles woke up. "Huh?"

"Whoa, that must have been some night you guys have."

"Yea, a night we will never forget."


	12. Chapter 12

Next school days, Boomer feel like a new man. He feel like he have that swagger. Not thinking about the people around him, he went to the computer tech class. Dexter notice the change so he sat next to him.

"So how was your weekend?" Dexter asked Boomer. "Heard of anything Galicia?"

"No, I was at work." Boomer lied.

"So how did you get that, how to say it: Jack Swagger?"

"A girl give me her number at work."

"You not going for Bubbles anymore."

"Nah, she have a boyfriend," he secretly grin.

"I bet it that Jock Ben, huh?"

"Who knows. Power Puff don't talk to Rowdy Ruff." Boomer inform him.

"That's sucks."

"Yea, tell me about it." Boomer still grinning.

* * *

Bubbles was in art class drawing but all she could think about is Boomer's date. She end up drawing their dance together and Boomer scars. Buster looked over her shoulder.

"So he was grinding like Jamaica man," Said Buster. Bubble give him a mean stare while covering up her drawing.

"Sorry" he went back to his seat laughing.

Bubble roll her eye and turn away.

"So you saw his scars, huh" he talked again

"BUSTER!" she quietly yelled.

"Sorry" he went back to his seat laughing.

"Oh one more, was he good?"

Bubbles smash his head with her sketchpad.

"BUBBLES!" yelled the teacher.

"He started." She automatically said.

"Ouch! Damn girl."

She give him a so what stare.


	13. Chapter 13

Bubbles met Dee Dee at Physical class in the stands.

"Hey, girlfriend" Dee Dee greeted.

"Hey," but her mind drift off again.

Dee Dee tap her on the shoulder. "So how was your weekend the point your mind is drifting off to sea?" she asked her.

"My weekend was…un-forgetful, memorable, and hot."

"What!" she said in excitement. "Did you and Ben have sex?"

"What? No!" she shouted. "It not that…or him."

"Not him? Not Ben?" she said in shock. "Who?"

"I'm not telling you," she told her.

"Is it Mr. Boom" she whisper.

Trying not to show she knows, she turn the other away.

"It is Mr. Boom! It is! It is! It is!" Dee Dee jumping in her seat.

"And it post to be a secret." Bubbles reminded her. "His brothers don't know and ether my sis."

"Why? Because of his title of a Rowdy Ruff.?" She asked her. She replied with a nodded.

"That the RIDICULOUS IDIOTIC rules I ever heard." Dee Dee said in a huff.

"Yea, tell me about it." But Bubbles had to ask. "Hey! How you knows those big words?"

"My brother said that to me, every time." She said sadly.

"Ouch."

* * *

Boomer was walking in the hallway when someone shove him to the locker.

"What the Heck?" He yelled. Then he saw it was big Ben.

"I heard you went out with Bubbles the other night." Ben told him.

"Why does it concern you?" He anger asked him.

"Cause she's mine."

"That not what she told me."

Ben than hit him in the face and knock him down.

"WHY THE HELL YOU HAVE TO COME BACK" He yelled with anger.

"Why does it matter? Cause I'm your competition?" Boomer mock with a smile. Ben hit him to the ground.

"Is that all you got, BIG BEN?" He yelled at him. "I've been in worse than your kiddie punch."

"SHUT UP!" Ben shout and contently hits him.

Dexter saw it coming out of his class. "AH SHIT! Again?" he said. He took a deep breath and yelled. "FIGHT!"

People came around to the fighter's destination as Bubbles came through with the girls.

"Oh no! BOOM!" She yelled and came to his aid.

"Bubbles," Boomer turn to her. "It okay."

"It not okay, Boom. It not okay." Then she turn to Ben. "Ben, there's something I have to tell you,"

"Uh ho…" Dee Dee mumble.

"Ben, you have been a good friend during the time of loneliness. But the truth is… I have strong feeling for Boom."

"But he's a Rowdy Ruff boys." he reminded her.

"I know but…I can't denied my feeling anymore."

She kneel down to Boomer's level and deep kiss him. Everyone was stung by her action.

"OhMyGod!" the girls said.

She let go and said to Boomer. "It seem I'm being REBELLIOUS too." She got up and walked away. The Rowdy Ruff brothers came and was taking Boomer away.

"What the hell this is all about?" Blossom asked Brick. "Do you know about this?"

Brick looked back at her. "Somewhat, yes."

"Is this a trap for us?"

"Look bitc…" but he stop his words. "Look, we're not your enemy anymore."

"Than what you trying to be?" she asked him.

"…Your lover" he replied and carried Boomer away.

"My…lover?" she question his words.

To be continue…


	14. New relationship

The boys was back at their car where Boomer try to recover from his attack with Ben.

"You know you could easily kill him." Brick mention as he put ice on Boomer's eye.

"Yea, but I show him some mercy…Ouch."

"Why you let Ben to whop your ass like that?" Butch Asked.

"Cause he's knows that he will get into more punishment than Ben." Buster replied

"That aliens shape shifting freak." Butch mumbled.

"Well the point is that we are behaving…normal." Brick told them.

"Yea, you stop yourself from calling Blossom a Bitch." Butch remind him.

"SHUT UP."

As the brothers argue, Buster can't help but looked at the lady in purple. Boomer notice how he's staring at her.

"You fallen for her?" He asked him.

"Yea, why?"

"Go talk to her." Boomer suggested.

"You forgot I only speaks cars."

"You spoke on my behalf." He remind him. "Okay… Let me speak on your behalf."

"How? You're not in any of her class."

"Well, I can get my information from Bubbles."

"Really." Buster sigh.

"Really" He replied back.

* * *

"Did you notice at Buster guy looking at you?" Bubbles asked Bunny.

Bunny looked his way and smiles. "Yea, he's cute."

"I'll bet he thinks you're cute too." She suggested.

She slugs.

"My guess that he too shy to talk to you"

"Why you say that?"

"Well he talks to me when he connect me with Boom."

"What the different between you and me?"

"He likes you. DUH!"

"Than how will I know?"

"Let the Blue storm handle this connection."

* * *

Bubbles got a text from Boomer.

Meet me at our secret place.

She flies to the beach and walk to the cave. She turn on her handy flashlight.

"Boom? Boom, are you here?" she called out.

"I'm here, Bubbles. Don't worry."

She turn around and saw Boomer dress in dark blue. He still have the battle scars from earlier.

"Boom, are you okay?" she ran to him.

"Yea, I'll survive." Boomer sigh as they sat down. "So how are you, beauty in blue?"

"I'm fine. I miss you."

"I miss you too," he replied with a sweet kiss. "I need to talk to you about Buster."

"You mean your purple friend?" she asked

"Yea" he nodded.

"Strange. I need to talk to you about Bunny." She said cheerfully.

"Is she interested in Buster?" he asked as he get closer.

"Yea," she got closer.

"So how can we make this work in our favor?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Hum, I wonder…" and end up kissing him. They end up kissing on the floor.

"Boom," she whisper as he kiss her on the neck. "What about Buster and Bunny?"

"Later…" he replied as they continue their make out session.


	15. When Buttercup lost a fight

"Where is Bubbles" Blossom pacing around their apartment.

"Maybe she's with Mr. Boom" Buttercup mocked.

"Well, I think it cool that she going on her heart's beats" Bunny said cheerfully.

"But this is not right." Said Blossom. "Professor Utonium would be rolling in his grave knowing that we are socializing with the Rowdy Ruff Boyz."

"What's so wrong about falling in love?" Bunny asked them. "What so wrong that they may have change their ways."

"You haven't been on the battlefield with them, so you have no idea." Buttercup told her.

Bunny cross her arms and huff.

"We can't be off-guard. They planning something, but what is it." Blossom wonder out loud.

"Maybe… to be your lover." Bunny mockery replied.

"NEVER! WHEN HELL FREZZES OVER." She replied back with anger.

"I'll see ya later," Buttercup got her stuff to leave. "I have a fight to attend to"

* * *

Back at the Rowdy Ruff factory, Butch was going out for tonight without the guys.

"Where are you going?" Brick asked him.

"You know it fight night right?" Butch answer.

"I thought we're not breaking the laws anymore, Butch.

"No, this fight is legal. And I'm plan to win this one."

"What's the prize?"

"Something that Boomer got first, and you get last." And dash off before he get hit by Brick's angry fireball.

* * *

Buttercup arrive at the abandon pool center.

"Where is that damn fool?"

And with a riff of forest green light, Butch arrive. Buttercup looked at him, unamused

"Late again, I see."

"We man is always late, get used to it." He replied back.

"So why you call me out now?"

"Cause I want to make a fighting bet."

"Seriously?" She rolled her eyes. "You got your ass kick by a nerd. What make you think you can beat me?"

"Cause I got a lot to gain in this win." He insure her.

"So what the bet?"

"It called A STRIP BEAT DOWN." He explained. "Rules: No power allowed. We don't want to tear this place down."

"Fair enough."

"Second: a fighting style is allowed."

"Give you more chance to win…"

"Hu…Third: If you fall, you Must remove one of you clothing"

"Really?" she said in disbelief. "You really want to see me naked?"

He just grin.

"You know that is not gonna happen" she insure him.

"We'll find out at the end of the night."

"Let the game began than…"

* * *

After 12 o'clock it was over. Butch was out of breath and only wearing his underpants but please of the end result. He grin at his naked Buttercup.

"No," she said in disbelief. "It can't be happen." As she cover her parts by only her hands.

Butch just stare at her in all her glory.

"How did you beat me? Why? Why this happen? I always beat you, ALWAYS" she shouted at him.

"You beat me all those time because I let you beat me." He smirk as he walk towards her. "But this fight… this is worth winning."

"Why, Why?" she said in fear.

"Cause I always wonder what underneath BC's clothes." He said as he came behind her. "What kind of secrets she hides. Is her skin is smooth like silk but still tough as nails." He slide his hand down on BC's arm. She instantly shivers and back away. She breathe heavily as he came toward her again.

"You won your game." She told him as he came close. "What you want from me?"

"This," and he deep kiss her.

It was an unexpected attack that she never seen coming. She try to struggle her way out but after the fight she lost, she has no strength to counterattack.

_"Please no" her mind wonders. "I can't be helpless. I can't be weak. I can't give in to my enemy…But I'm soo tired. I can't. " _But then she drift off. He depart from her lips as her body fall to the floor.

"I can't" she whisper.

He pick her up and carry her to the other room. Inside was a bed and blanket. He lay her down there. She woke up.

"Why, why now?" She sat up. "Why you do this? Why all this?"

"You never expected it, huh." He sat with her. "The truth is: I love when you kick my ass."

"HUH?" She said in shock.

He smile. "I've been many fights." he told her. "Most of them wasn't worthy to show mercy. Especially that damn Ace guy."

"DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT HIM!" she yelled at him

"Why, cause you're in love with him?

"No…and I don't know." She turn away.

"You don't know about what?"

She turn back to face him. "I don't know how to love. Period."

"You know how to protect. You very good at that."

"You don't know nothing about me, Butch."

He smiles again. "Ah, that spunky, tough power puff is coming back."

She turn away again.

"I know you. We been fighting since elementary years. And the reason why I didn't lose to you now, is because this prize is more precious. Beneath that hard, tough power puff is that sweet cinnamon flavor that I've been wanting to kiss for a long time."

_"He been wanting to kiss me?" she shock wondering by his words "Has he always have feeling for me?"_

"You don't like the nice sweet girl, do you." she asked him

"No, but you. You're just my flavor" and kisses her again. She lied back down without resisting

_"Maybe I should not fight this time…I'm still tired"._


	16. When the smokes clears

The next day at the abandon pool center, Buttercup toss and turn in the bed that Butch set up the night before.

"No, I didn't. I didn't do that with him. Noooo…" she moans. "I didn't, no."

But the images was clear in her mind of the night before. The fight, the lost, and the price it cost…

"NOOOO!" She scream siting up. She put her hand on her head of all the confusion.

"Noooo….." she mumbled. "I didn't do it. I didn't do it. Oh Please God, no."

Than a noise shook her out of her thoughts and in to defend mode. She wrap the sheets around her as the footsteps come closer. Then the footsteps stops.

"Buttercup, it's me. Don't worry." Butch said in the hallway.

"I should be worry. Did we have sex?'

"Sigh…yes, we did." He finally said.

"no. no. no." she mumbled shaking her head.

"BC. Let me enter. I did bring food."

But then he head her crying and decide to enter anyway. He put the food on the desk and sat by her side.

"BC, please don't cry."

"BECAUSE IT WILL MAKE ME LOOK WEAK?" She shouted at him.

"NO, it not like that at all," he said with anger but decide to tone it down. "What are you really afraid of? That I'm gonna do a hit-and-run."

She just turn and stare at him.

"Believe or not, you're not the only one who lost it. This is my first too… and my first time is…with you."

"But what if…what if I get pregnant?" she asked him wrapping her eyes.

"I highly doubt it." He insure her. "I wore a condom." And pick up the used condom off the flood next to the bed.

"But you're gonna forget me after this."

"Seriously?" he stung by her comment. "Have you ever heard a saying: you never forget your first love?"

She turn away and blush.

"Wow, I made Buttercup blush."

"Shut up" she said with a soft grin.

"It up to you if you want to tell everybody"

"You know I have to keep my tough girl status."

"Damn right." And they kiss. He handed her a breakfast burrito.

"It still feel strange tho." she told him

"Yea… it kinda hard to explain."

"I never knew this feeling before."

"Huh. It because you always the protector. But now, you got backup."

She smile at him. "That's make sense."


	17. Chapter 17

Back in school thing remain the same with The Power Puffs and Rowdy Ruff. Reds remain staying way each other like a plague and Purples remain shy to talk. Blues end up hanging out in the school field and Butch still getting his ass kick by Buttercup.

During Buster's break, he heard music that draws him to an open door class room. Silently, he peak inside. A beautiful purple ballerina was practicing alone. He just silently watch her perform. Sadly she saw him in the mirror and stopped. She turn to face him.

"Oh!" she said in shock.

"Oh, I…" but he was lost by her sight.

"Um you…you're Buster, right?" she stutter.

"Uh…" but lost his words again. "I'm sorry…" and dash off.

Bunny turn away, feeling little embarrass. "Did he like my performance?" she wonder…

Buster went to the field and bang his back head to the tree.

"Damn! Dang it. Dang it. Dang it."

"Buster, are you okay?" Boomer asked coming around the tree.

He jump in shock. "Damn, Boom. I didn't know you was here."

"Sorry. Bubble had to go to class, so…"

"I walked in on Bunny's performance." He explain.

"Did she see you?"

"Yes."

"Did you say anything to her?"

"uh…" and he turn away.

"Damn, Buster. Damn." Boomer shakes his head. "Why you let that Opportunity past you by?"

"I don't know. I just… got stung."

Boomer sigh. "YOU better hope there's another one." And start walking away.

"Wait," Buster grab his arms. "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I knew Bunny before. But she wasn't like that."

"What you mean?"

"She was uuuuggggllllyyyy."

"How so?"

"She gave me a flower, and I turn her down."

Not far from them was Bunny hearing everything he said. She walk up to them.

"You so Judgmental. Is that's why you talking to me now?" She said with anger.

"Bunny, no. I not what i…." but was cut off.

"I was trying to be nice cause you was alone. But you called me a MONSTER."

"Bunny, please under…"

"You jerk!" and slap him across the face.

"Bunny, please…"

"Don't Bunny me…" and stomp out.

"Buster, is there more to this story?" Boomer asked him/

"Yea a lot parts to this story."

* * *

The boys head back to Brick's car where Brick and Butch was hanging out. Butch notice Buster's bruises.

"Dammmnnnn! Who put the smack down?"

"Bunny," Buster sadly replied.

"Man, what did you do? Look at her panties?"

"I wish."

"Buster remember Bunny when she wasn't so pretty," Boomer told them. "And she remember him, as not so nice."

"To be honest," Brick make a point. "We don't know nothing about you."

"It because I don't remember my past." Buster told them. "All I know I was in the streets, hustling and struggling.

I was on my own with no one. That raining night, I was gonna end my life."

"Really?" Butch said in disbelief. "How?"

"My plan was to get hit by that car. There was this red Truffade Adder that always drives fast, no matter what kind of weather. All I had to is step out to the street."

"What happen?" Boomer asked him.

"A purple flower appear in front of my face. And a creature that hold the flower say: This will cheer you up. I turn to her and saw her as a monster." Buster stopped. "I end up running away from her, not remembering my suicidal plan. She end up crying and rain away. Than that car went by.

In the end, she ended up saving my life. I went back and got the flower. That night I found a shelter in a car, fix the heater, and the rest is history."

"From what I remember," Boomer informs him. "Buddy die that day to save Townville."

"I never got to thank her." Buster sigh. "She give me another chance."

"Will you thank me now?" said a female voice.

The boys turn around and saw Bunny standing behind the car. Buster then took out his wallet and took out a folded cloth. He unfold it to revel the purple flower for long ago. He walk up to her.

"I'm sorry what I to you back then." He apologize.

"I understand. I was…ugly."

"But I shouldn't say that."

"I didn't know that day… I just want to cheer you up."

"You did. You really did." And then he kissed her.

The boys was in shock. "DDDDDDDAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNNNN!"

When he finally let go, she stood there paralyzed

"Uh…uh…I'm not feeling so well." Then she passed out. Buster catches her fall, as the guys' panic.

"What the Fuck happen?" Brick bust out loud.

"That must been some Kiss." Butch comment.

"Let just get her in the back seat so she could rest." Boomer suggested.

Buster nodded and pick Bunny up. He then lied her in the back seat.

"Can someone get me some ice?" Buster asked and Brick ran off.

"What did I do?" Buster sigh in the front seat.

"Maybe that was her first kiss." Boomer told him.

"Yea, so was mine." He replied back.

* * *

Night fall and all student when home except Buster and Bunny. Buster kept the cloth of ice on Bunny's head as she moan back and forth. She woke up and saw Buster.

"What happen?" she asked him.

"You passed out."

"Why it's night?"

"It was unsafe to move you in your stage. The boy have their own way to get home."

"What about my sisters? They maybe worry about me."

"Bubbles is covering on your behalf."

"Oh…oh." She moans. "So we still at the school?"

"Yea,"

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"If you up to it."

"Yea," she sat up.

He got on the driver's side. "Where you want to go?"

"Somewhere to eat. I'm hungry."

"Sure. I'll pay."

"You better. You still have to thank me."

He turn towards her. "I'll show my gratitude, and lots more."

She suddenly feels a tingling feeling in her body. "Oh…" she moan once more.

* * *

They got take out catfish at the Townville's bay district. Bunny follow Buster to the car.

"We're not going to eat here?" she said as she got in the car.

"No, I have a better place in mind." He replied with a smile and drove off. He took off road and in to the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"We're going to get up and personal with the stars." He told her.

He finally reach their destination of the cliff looking out of Townville. She got out of the car with awes. As she look up to the sky she feel she could reach them from the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" she said softly. "It's beautiful up here."

"What other best place to eat but here." He replied behind her.

She just turn back and smile.

They ate on the hood of the car.

"You know," she started. "The moment you kiss me. It was my first kiss."

"Yea, so was mine."

"It didn't feel like it when you did it." She turn away blushing.

"I don't know why. It just feels right."

"Can I tell you something, Buster?" she looked up at him.

"Yea, anything."

"I think I'm fallen for you…and I don't know…I don't know how to feel."

"You never got a chance to feel. You went out too soon."

That comment make Bunny shed some tears.

"Can I tell you something, Bunny?"

"Yea,"

"I'm fallen in love with you too."

"Bust…Bust… Buster?" She choked up. And he lean in and kiss her. She lied back and drift away…to their own stars…

* * *

At the Rowdy Ruff house, Boomer wait by the window.

"I hope he take this Opportunity, and use it wisely."

At the Power Puff house, Bubbles also sat by the window.

"I hope your dream of love will come true tonight, Bunny. I really do."


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Bunny woke up in the arms of Buster. She sat up just in time to see the sunrise.

"Oh." She awed.

Buster sat up with her. "Do you like it?" he asked her.

"I love it." She replied back.

He kissed her neck that made her tingled.

"ooohhhh." She moans. "Buster, it not the weekend."

He stopped. "Well, that's sucks."

"I know."

"Call you sister to bring you some clothes."

"You should do the same, Buster.

"Sigh, I know."

* * *

Bubbles' phones ring while the other girls got ready.

"Hello?"

"Bubbles, it me."

"Dear sister," she said quietly with glee. "Where have you been? Blossom had gone crazy,"

"I'm still with Buster and I need you to bring me some change of clothes."

"But Sis, where are you?"

"On the cliff side of the city. Can you make it without being known?"

"I will try dear sister."

"Thank you, sister. You're the best."

"Hey, you help me when I was in this mess."

* * *

Boomer got to school grounds when his phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Boomer, it me."

"Where the hell are you?" he whispery asked.

"I need you to cover for me."

"Why?"

"Cause I've made love to Bunny last night."

Boomer turns red. "Oh, okay. Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"Some clothes if you have time." He replied.

Boomer looked around. "Yea, I have time. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks, Boom." And hanged up.

"Well, Buster. You didn't waste that Opportunity after all."


	19. Chapter 19

Bunny and Buster got to school on time, with the help of the blue storm team. Everyone was hooking up…everyone but Blossom. She feel left out knowing that her sister have a mate. But she can't stand the fact at it with the Rowdy Ruff Boys. She keep her eyes on the book and nothing else. Not even Brick.

Studying in the field ground, an invitation was handed to her. She looked up and saw Princess Morbuck.

"What the heck do you what?" she said in logic attitude.

"I want to invite you to my house party."

"Seriously?" she said in disbelief.

"Hey, I know what I did back than was wrong. But I'm more grown up now." Princess explains.

"Yea, right."

"I invite your sister too. No hard feeling?"

She sigh. "It depends."

"No offence, but you need to have some fun once and awhile."

"…Okay. I'll be there."

"Great! See you then." She wave as she leaves.

"Why I have a feeling this is a trap only for me…" Blossom wonder.

* * *

On the night of the house party, Blossom was still studying as the other girls get ready.

"Blossom, com-on! The party is gonna start soon" Bunny insisted.

"Uh, I don't know if I should go." She told them.

"Don't be a party pooper, AGAIN." Bubbles reminded her.

"I'm not free spirit as you." Blossom told her. "I have big responsibility as the leader."

"You really need to have some fun, Bloom." Bunny told her.

"Maybe what she really need is a man." Bubbles comment and all the girl giggle, except Blossom.

"Hell no. and not with Brick ether."

"You really think about going out with Dexter?" Buttercup asked as she put on her torn green shirt.

"Well, he's a nice guy."

"OH BROTHER!" The rest of the girls said.

"What!" she asked them.

"He… he is not your match." Bunny informs her.

"And you think Brick is?"

The girls thought a moment.

"You never know, dear sister." Buttercup replied. "Anything can happen…"


	20. End of Semester

The girls arrive at Princess Morbuck's Mansion.

"Damn, did this bitch got richer?" comment Buttercup. Blossom ring the doorbell.

Princess Morbuck "Hey, you made it." She greet them.

"Blame it on my sisters." Blossom replied and they all went inside. The mansion was fill with classmates. Some with alcohol in hand and other are on a make-out section.

"When did your dad leave?" Blossom asked Morbuck.

"This morning," she said with a smile.

"You better not get in trouble by police."

"I paid them off already."

"Figures," she roll her eyes.

The girls went their separate ways in the party. Blossom stand in the corner and observe.

* * *

Brick was at the party with his brothers. In the kitchen, he was drinking some beer when someone past by and spill their drink on him.

"WATCH IT, YOU BITCH!" He yelled at her.

Berserk turn to him. "Ah, did I make Brick go boom?" she said being sarcastic.

"Bitch please." He replied in an evil stare.

She came close to him. "Why you don't want to play with me?" she touch his drench shirt. "I'm more funnier than that cold- hearted bitch you called Blossom."

"You're not my type." And start walking away.

'You know she will never love a bad boy like you" she yelled as he go.

* * *

Brick found Morbuck in the living room dancing.

"Princess, where the bathroom? I have to wash this shit."

"Up stairs. Second door on your right. Make sure there not a couple making out."

He nodded and went up stars. He found the bathroom and close the door…but not locking it.

Blossom need some time to think so she went upstairs to the bathroom on her right. She notice some steam coming out of the door way. She open the door and stopped.

Brick came out sweating without his shirt but stopped at the sight of Blossom.

She stare in shock as her eyes wander all over Brick's built, sweaty body.

"Uh…Uh…"

"Blossom, what are you do…"

But before he could finish his question, she fainted in front of him.

"BLOSSOM!" He kneeled and hold her. Then the rest of the Rowdy Ruff and Power Puff came around them.

"BRICK! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Buttercup yelled at him.

"How I post to know" he told her. "I came out of the bathroom because it was too steaming and she was right there."

"You came out with your shirt off?" Bunny question.

"Yes, why?" he answer. The girls end up giggling.

"What so funny?" he asked them.

"We warns her about this event. And she got hit, hard." Bubbles end up giggling.

Then Morbuck came around.

"What happen here?" she asked them.

"Blossom got a…Heatstroke." Bubbles said giggling.

"That not funny!" Brick yelled at them.

"If that's the case, we can't move her." Said Morbuck.

"We can't leave her in the hallway." Brick protest.

"…Take her to the bedroom and let her rest there for tonight." She told them.

He nodded and carry Blossom to the bedroom across for the bathroom. He lied her on the bed and cover her with thin sheets.

"I'll get some Ice." Said Boomer and left.

"And what the hell you gonna do, Brick." Buttercup asked him.

"I'll stay here while you guys go home."

"Why the hell we should we listen to you?" she asked her arms cross.

"I have to stay here anyway. My shirt is still wet." He sighed. "Look, I won't let anything happen to Blossom, okay?"

Buttercup just turn and walk away. Bubbles, Bunny and Butch follow.

"Call us if anything happens." Buster told him.

"Okay I will." He said and Buster left.

Boomer came back with the ice in a dish cloth.

"Put this on her head. This will…cool her off." And handed him the cloth of ice.

"Quit with the jokes, Boom."

"Okay, Okay" Boomer back off. "I take care the ladies. Take care of Blossom."

"Will do. See ya later."

"See ya." And left with the door close. Brick then put the ice cloth on Blossom's forehead. He sat at the chair that was next to the bed. Thinking what happen the last couple minuet.

"Why she passed out like that?"

As he heard the party going silent. He can't help but to watch Blossom sleep.

_"Maybe that Bitch was right: Blossom will never go out with a Rowdy Ruff. But I can't help it. I crave that sweet berry ice cream flavor of hers. I'm in love with her. And it driving me fucking nuts! But how can I tell her? Will she even listen? I'll better get some sleep." _And he fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

Tossing and turning back and forth she moans for the heat still burns.

"No I don't wanna…"

The image of steamy Brick came back in her memories.

"No, my heart. Please no."

She never have this bad of a craving before. But with all the thing happening, that event light the match of the fire she fear the most.

"No, I don't want to. Please heart no.

"I Can't. I CAN'T! I CANT FALL IN LOVE WITH….AHHHHH!" She woke up with fear in her heart.

"What happen? Where am I?" she look around the room and saw Brick sleeping in the chair. She try to sneak out of bed without looking and fell. She look up and saw Brick holding her. For the first time ever, they stare each other in the eye. Her heart beats faster as she stared deeper.

She is once again paralyze. Petrified of the fear of attraction. She really didn't want this to happen. She can't be attracted to a bad boy, especially Brick himself.

"Blossom, are you okay?" he asked her.

Still unable to move or speak. Hearing her heart beating hard. She finally able to shake and push him out of the way. Finally have her personal space again, she looked back at Brick.

"I gotta go," and dash out the house, leaving Brick alone. Disappointed, he left after her.


	21. Chapter 21

Summer Break Beach Issue.

Inspire by the song: Classic-The Knocks feat. Powers.

The Semester end for the summer break, and the PowerPuff girl went to the mall to shop for bathing suits. Everyone was trill of the weeks off from school. All except Blossom. She use to like to go shopping for bathing suits when Professor Utonium was there. But now he's gone. And it doesn't feel the same for her.

"I'm going to the bookstore." She told her sisters and try to retreat before they stopped her.

"Wait! Hold up, Bossy" Buttercup stopped her.

She stopped, cursing under her breath.

"What are you going to do? Lock yourself in your room again?" Buttercup told her.

She turn to her. "I don't want to go to the beach this year."

"Man, what a party pooper" Bubbles pout.

"Blossom, is it because of Brick?" Bunny asked her.

Blossom turn away cause it hit a nerve. Ever since the Morbuck's Party, her emotion have be unstable. Her body been acting crazy around Brick. And because of that, it sadly ended her Relationship with Dexter.

"I just don't want to go to the beach," she said sadly.

"Well, you don't have a choice," Buttercup demanded. "It a house's decision."

"And since you don't want to get a bathing suit, I'll pick one for ya." Said Bunny

"Hell No!" Blossom shouted. "You will pick one that will show more cleavage."

"Who knows, Blossom," Bunny comment. "Maybe you may find a new man at the beach. You never know,"

"hummm…."

* * *

"You never wanted to go to the beach, why now?" Brick asked Boomer as the RowdyRuff boys walk to the beach.

"I have my reason," Boomer told him.

"Is it because of Bubbles," Butch tease him.

"Maybe…" Boomer shy away.

"Hey, where else you can go that has lady with tiny bikini. All ass and all boobies." Buster comment

"Damn! I didn't know you was a freak, Buster." Butch said in shock.

Brick drift off to the point he didn't know that he went ahead. The boys stopped and notice.

"Brick have been in space lately." Butch commented.

"He kissed Blossom." Boomer told them.

"Huh? How you know?"

"There been rumors of their relationship around campus. It also the main reason that Dexter and Blossom are no longer friend."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Blossom don't want to admit her feeling for Brick."

"But we saw it first hand," Butch protest. "THAT BITCH!"

"Let just have a good time today and looked at some asses." Buster replied and walked on.

* * *

The Powerpuff arrive at the beach in their bathing suits. Blossom cover her bathing suit with her pink **caftans. The other girls went up ahead as she set up her spot. With her folding beach chair her beach umbrella, she relax it a good book. She later drift off to sleep and dream of Brick. Until…**

**"****DAMN!" Said a male voice.**

**Blossom woke up. "What happen?" She then saw a male dress in red lying across of her.**

**He turn to look at her.**

"Blossom," he said her name.

"…Brick"

To be continue….

* * *

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was bored. What about you?"

"…House's decision." She replied..

"Why you didn't want to come?"

"You know why."

He got up and sat next to her on the sand.

"Well it a good time. We can talk alone."

"There is nothing to talk about, Brick," and began to leave but Brick grabbed her. She struggle to break free.

"Why you have to be a bitch, Blossom."

"I can't fall in love with you. I can't. Even if I go crazy, I just can't."

"Who's said you can't?"

She stopped and looked at him.

"Your professor is gone, and you're adult. Who said you can't?"

She turn away but he turn her back to him.

"Who said you can't? At lease tell me that answer."

"Let me whisper it than. It best for me."

"Okay."

She came close to Brick's ear.

"To be honest." She whisper. "You're my secret guilty pleasure."

Brick was stung and lets Blossom go. She slowly got up and walked away.

Brick decide to follow her to get some more answer alone. Away from the crowd he follow her under the boardwalk. He grab her witest to get her attention.

"You know you need to tell me more than just that, Bossy"

"Brick," feeling his hand touching her. "It a lot harder to explain."

"I thought you're good at explaining thing."

"Not with my heart, Brick."

"Well, what your heart wants?" he asked as he come closer to her. She back away until she hit the beam.

"Brick, don't." she moan.

"Tell me what your heart want."

"Im scare…"

Then Dexter word came to mind again

_"…Our mind may want one thing, but the body want something else..."_

"I'm scare to fall in love." She finally admit it.

He back off. "I see."

"Please understand. Please understand, please." As she kneel to the sandy floor.

He kneel down with her. "I understand."

She looked up wondering how.

"Cause we are both stubborn leader who don't want to wave the flag of Surrender."

Blossom giggle and smile

"Well, that's more like it. Are you okay now."

"Yea, I'm good." As he pull her up but end up pull her up to strong. They lock in each other's eye and suddenly their lips met. Feeling weak in the knees, she feel to the sand as they continue to lock in.


	22. Chapter 22

She woke up in sweats.

"No, I can't. No, I can't."

"I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH BRICK!"

"What the big deal?" Bunny bust in her room asking.

"I can't fall for a Rowdy Ruff. Especially Brick."

"Why not?"

"Because, I just can't."

"You don't want to admit that you falling for Brick."

"AND I NEVER WILL!"

"Suit yourself. But your dreams tells a different story." She said and left.

Blossom tried to go back to sleep.

On college ground, in the field….

"We need to let her know." Bubbles tells her sisters

"She is not stupid, guys." said Buttercup. "She knows already."

"But does she knows about you, BC?" Bunny asked

Buttercup looked away.

"We been keeping the secret about us and Rowdy Ruff. We need to let her know." Bubbles told them.

The next day, the girls found Blossom sitting under the tree studying.

"SIS."

Blossom looks up. "Yes?"

"We all got something to tell you." Bubbles started.

"Well?"

"We all dating The Rowdy Ruff Boyz"

"WAIT A MINUTE! ALL OF YOU?"

They all nodded.

"Even you, BC?"

"I've lost" she said looking away.

"I can't believe this." She said and gather her things. She got up to leave.

"Sister, please understand. It just happened." Bunny tried to explain.

"NO! You know how I feel about the Rowdy ruff Boyz. But yet you still do it anyway. And you kept this secret from me? How dare you!"

"Sis, we know you wouldn't approve on this." Said bubbles

"Yes, I wouldn't approve on this. I wish you dated a different guy.

I know about yours, bubbles. But I won't thinking you two would follow."

"I wouldn't think that too till it happens." said Buttercup

"Things change, people change, everything changes," Bunny explain.

"Rowdy Ruff don't Change." Blossom told them and walked away.

"Huh, you'll be surprised." Bunny said behind her.

The girls went to the parking lot where the boys was hanging out by their car. Butch was shocked to see all three girls approaching.

"Oh my god, three girls approaching."

"Three out of four." Brick said sadly.

"Hating?" Boomer comment.

He sharp stare him.

"Blossom knows now." Bubbles announce.

"Was she pissed?" Boomer asked.

"She was in flame" buttercup told them.

Brick huff.

"At least there's no more hiding" said Buster

"She still hiding." Brick comment huffing.

"No, she just lying" Buttercup comment pissed off.

"Not only that, denying" said Bunny.

"Just like that song," comment Butch. "She is cold as ice." He sings.

Brick attack him.

"He had it coming." Buttercup comment.


	23. Chapter 23

Blossom was walking in the campus hallway thinking about her next move. She was tired of attacking her feelings for Brick, she decided to take a far away internship to focus on her goals. Until...

"Blossom"

She turned to see Dexter running up to her. They haven't spoke since last semester.

"Dex, what up?" she asked him.

"Are you okay? You haven't been the same." He replied in concern.

"I just have a lot on my mind. Nothing to be concern about,"

"Blossom, look. I'm sorry what I say before. You know my dreams is to have an artificial intelligence alien girlfriend, right?"

Blossom smile.

"There's that smile I want to see." He smiled. "Hey, let's go out to eat and let me help you on your paperwork."

"I would like that." She replied with a nodded. And walked with her lab partner.

Back at the Punkz house

"I WANT BOOMER" Brat whines on the couch.

"Yes but he surely don't want you." Comment Breaker

"Hey SHUT UP!"

"Why don't we started some chaos," Brute suggested.

"Why don't you all shut up" yelled Berserk

"Ah, is it because Brick won't give you the time of day?" Breaker tease over her.

"Bitch!"

"Why not I kidnap Boomer and tell his girl to kill herself just to save him. That's will be a brilliant evil plan." Brat Said with glee.

"She wouldn't do that." Breaker told her. "She'll find a way."

"Party pooper"

"Nah, that's not a bad idea." Said Berserk as she got up. "Let started some chaos."

"Yeah, CHAOS TIME!" brute shouted

"This will be fun. CHAOS TIME" said breaker

"Yeah, time to get my man. IT CHAOS TIME" brat shouted as they all did their battle cry.

Boomer was walking downtown on the phone with Bubbles.

"Yeah, it a date than. See you soon." He hang up. Suddenly, a black van pull up and drag him in. Inside they shock him and covers his face. The van took off.

Later that Bubbles got a text with a picture. She screamed with horror and flies to the ROWDY RUFF BOYZ HIDEOUT.

"Why you haven't told your sisters?" Brick asked her.

"I just thought you guys should know." She replied.

"Give me Blossom number."

Blossom was studying with Dexter at the coffee shop till her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Blossom, we have an emergency." Brick immediately said.

"How you got this number?"

"Guess, your sis."

"What happen?"

"Boomer got kidnapped."

"Shoot. And my blue sis is blue."

"We need a plan. It seems he's strap down on a bomb."

"Deep freeze will shut down the bomb.

"That why I'm asking for your help."

"…we'll meet at your place."

"Thank you." He hang up.

She turned to Dexter.

"Dexter, I'm sorry." She tried to explain.

"No, no, that's OK. Go kick some booty."


	24. Chapter 24

Blossom flies to the boy's hideout location which it was a warehouse. She entered through the metal door where the gang was gather together. Bubbles was still crying. She went straight to her.

"Bubbles, what happened?"

"I… was talking to… Boomer… to have a date night… and the next thing I knew… I GET THE FREAKING TEXT ABOUT KILLING MYSELF FOR HIS LIFE!" She replied crying.

"Look, Bubbles. We got this. We will take care of it.

Go to the secret place that only you and Boomer knows. And wait for him there. Okay?"

She nodded and went on her way.

"So what's our plan, Bossy?" Brick asked

"If they want chaos, we will bring them chaos."

Brick, Blossom, Buttercup, Butch, Buster, and Bunny track Boomers location by his cell phone. They ended up under the city underground. They found Boomer strap in the chair with the bomb.

"Have she killed herself?" Bratz announce revealing herself.

"Fat chance, bitch." Blossom replied back.

"Oh, Blossom curse. Good girl do go bad."

"No, you just pissed me off."

The Power Punkz girls charge first as the Rowdy Ruff Boyz and the Power Puff girls charge after. The team that getting hurt the most is the purple duo. The green team fight as much as they can. But as most of the team fight, Bratz sit next to Boomer.

"Is this romantic? They fighting for you." Bratz commented.

"You're sick." He replied back.

"Why thank you. I tried to be."

Blossom flies besides Brick.

"Brick, can you fight two girls to cover me." She asked him.

"How many minutes do you need?"

"Five minutes."

"I give you three."

"But that's mean I have to charge quickly."

"You have to be quick, Blossom. I don't know how long I could hold them off."

"Okay, three minutes. Ready?"

"Ready."

And they charged.

Brick distracted them as Blossom got behind Boomer and the bomb.

"Blossom, what are you doing?" asked Boomer.

"I come to save you, for my sister sake."

"Where is she?"

"She said at yours secret place." She told him. "Please take care of her. Leave this place and be together."

"But what about you guys?"

"We'll be OK." She assured him. "Here we go." And she tried her deep freeze. First time didn't work. Second time wasn't close. She knew she had to give up her all to save all. The last time she successfully stopped the bomb. Boomer broken free and flies off.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Bratz scream.

But Brick notice something wrong with Blossom. She was frozen.

"No, Blossom." He flies down. He holds her but her eyes was white as ice.

"Blossom wake up." He called to her but no response. "BLOSSOM WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

"Ah, it seems Blossom is in a deep sleep." Berserk said behind them "move out of way and let me end her misery."

Brick response is to hold Blossom more tightly to his body. Suddenly…

The Townville police bust in and stopped the fight. Arresting the power punk girls.

The rest of the team came to the red team. Bunny was knocked out as Buttercup have only enough strength to see the ambulance came and took Blossom away.

At the blue team secret place, Bubbles waits for Boomer to show up or she will kill herself. Time went by and she is about to give up. She put the guns in her mouth and…

"WAIT!"

She stopped and turned to the cave entrance as he flies down to her arms.

"Boomer, BOOM." She cried.

"We should go."

"Go? Go where?"

"To Paris? You say you want to be a fashion designer."

"But what about my sisters, your brothers?"

"They say they want us to be happy. That's we should leave here."

"Boomer, I'm scare."

"Don't worry." He hold her. "They will be in our heart.

She looked at him and nodded. And they flies off, leaving everything behind…to Paris.


	25. Chapter 25

Back in Townville, Brick was with Blossom in the hospital. Holding her hand all the way. They send her to E. R. where he had to let go.

"Shit! Dammit! Blossom, don't give up!" he cried in the hallway.

Then Butch and Buster came in the hallway.

"How is Blossom?" Butch asked him.

"I don't know." He replied back.

"Damn, I hope she's okay." Said Buster.

"I'll let you know all the updates. Just watch the girls." He ordered them.

They nodded and they flies off. Brick waits.

Back at Power Puff house, Bunny was tossing and turning in pain.

"I don't know how to help her." Buster shout in panic

"That breaker break her bad." Butch comment.

"I just can't help her." He said sadly.

"Just be there for her." He told him. "I have to go. I have to stop Buttercup from killing all the punching bags."

In the hospital Brick still wait in the hallway. Suddenly the doctor walked out and he jumped out his chair.

"Is she alright, doctor?"

"Some of her blood is frozen so she needs some warm blood fusion. But she need a match."

"What blood she needs?"

"Type O positive."

"Use me."

"We have to test it for a match."

"Don't care."

"Okay than. Let's test ya."

They drained his blood and test it. He was type O positive. He then was hook up to a machine next to Blossom. His blood pump out of him and in to her. He prays his hot fiery blood will warm her.

"How much do she need?" he asked the doctor.

"How much are you willing to give?" doctor asked back.

"As much as you needed." He told him.

Brick flies back to power puff house. But he was weak for all the blood he gives up. He flies in and crashed in the living room. Butch and Buster came out of the girl's room from the sounds.

They ran to him in concern.

"He must have given up his blood." Buster

"That's love."


	26. Chapter 26

p class="MsoNoSpacing"A couple of days later, Brick text the guys to meet on the rooftop of power puff house at midnight. The guys shows up wondering why at midnight./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Brick, what's up?" Butch asked him./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""We need a safe house for the girls." He told them. "Just in case the Punkz come back."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Should we include Boomer in this?" Buster asked./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""He on a leave of absence." He told him./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""But we don't have the technology skills like Boom. How we gonna do this?" Butch asked frustrated./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""We have to use what we got." Brick say calmly./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"The guys thought about it. "Aright, what your plan."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"The next day, Buster got a text from, Brian./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Need to catch up. Where to meet you?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""At Power puff house. Need your doctor skills."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Who is it?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""…beloved."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Brian came in and was greeted by Buster./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""So where is everybody?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Long story."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"He explained about his college life, and meeting the girls. He told him about Bunny and his background story he never told him. Just then,/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""NOO! NNOOO!" A female scream./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Beloved." He rush to her room as Brian follow. Inside was a purple room and Bunny, tossing and turning in her purple sheets./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;""She hallucinating. Have she rest at all?" Brian asked him./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;""I don't know." He replied. "Sometimes she sleeps but than nightmares return."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;""I got the medicine. I'll show you what to do."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;""That's why you're the doctor."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;""But I'm your friend first. Remember that."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;"After he put medicine on her wounds, and give her medicine for her peace of mind, he went back to the living room with Buster./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;""Those wounds are not normal." He explained to him./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;""You thought she is damaged, sigh… Blossom is still in the hospital."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;""Who keeping you updated?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: .5in;""Guess…"/p 


	27. Chapter 27

Brick came in the hospital, sign himself in, and proceed to Blossom's room. He watched the doctors from her window as they shook their heads. They left her room with no answer.

Brick came up to one of the doctor.

"How is she?" Brick asked her.

"No change. Look, I really think we should…"

"We're not putting the plug." He said angry.

"But Brick, I…"

"We're not, understand me"

"Okay, one more month."

He left the doctor side and enter Blossom's Room. He sat next to her bedside and hold her hand. He then place his other hand on her chest. He tried to warm her. She moved a little and small sound.

"Please wake up, Blossom" he prayed. He did that every day.


	28. Chapter 28

One day, the technology company that Boomer was working got a call.

"Hello, Townville technologic company. This is Brandon."

"Hey, Brandon. This is Boomer."

"Boomer!" he shouted. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How's the company?"

"It good it good. You friend, Buster been helping."

"Wait, Buster?"

"Yeah, he needs our help on this secret project."

"Okay, it seems I have to get back in town.

"Okay, thanks for calling."

And they hang up.

He turned to his wife, Bubbles who designing another outfit.

"I think we should return to Townville." He told her.

"Why? What going on?"

"It seems that the guys are doing a secret project. Why didn't they asked for my help?" he wondered out loud.

"But can I see my sisters?"

"Of course."

"Then what are we waiting for!" she jumped out of her seat. "Let's go home."

They flies back to Townville with their suitcase in hand. Thing remains the same but something changes.

"I'll look for the guys." He tells her.

"I go back home. Somebody should be there."

They kissed each other and they separate.

Bubbles came home in somewhat clean house. Some shoes and dirty dishes but it was home. But it was is cold.

"Where is everybody?" she wondered out loud.

Then a small voice said her name.

"Bubbles, is that you?"

She turned around and saw Bunny standing by her bedroom door.

"BUNNY!" she ran and hugs to her.

"Sis, my dear sis.

Bubbles cried as her power of healing flow unexpectedly. When they depart, Bunny was healed.

"Hey, you heal me." She told her.

"I didn't know." She explained. "What happened to Buttercup and Blossom?"

"Buttercup is okay. She just mad of losing. But Blossom… that the sad part."

"Take me to her."

"He maybe there."

"Who?"

"You maybe surprise."


	29. Chapter 29

Bunny took Bubbles to the hospital where Blossom was staying. They both sign themselves in but Bubbles notice all of Brick's sign in.

"He been here every day?" she asked.

"Yes." Said the nurse. "Everyday."

The nurse led them to Blossom's Room where they can see through the window, Brick holding her hand and hand place on heart.

"He been here every day till the visitation close." She told them.

"Thank you, nurse." And she left.

"Brick still waits." Bubbles said sadly. "For six months, he still waits." She began to cry.

"BLOSSOM WAKE UP! HE STILL WAITS. HE STILL WAITING FOR YOU. BLOSSOM, WAKE UP."

Without knowing or seeing, an invisible bubbles float into Blossom's room and hits her head. She opened her eyes and started to panic. The girls duck when she awoken.

"How you do that?" Bunny asked Bubbles.

"I don't know." She replied back.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" Blossom asked in fear.

"BLOSSOM! Blossom, you're in the hospital. You're safe." Brick told her.

"Brick, why are you here."

"Cause I care."

…how long have I been asleep?" she afraid to ask.

"Six months."

"Six months? Oh god!"

"It okay. It okay. You awake now."

She breathing heavily. "But I'm still tired. But I don't want to go back to sleep deep sleep."

"It okay, just rest." He touched her forehead.

"Brick," she called sleepy. "Why you waited?"

"Because I…" but she was asleep. "…because I love you."

They girl dash home before Brick caught them.


	30. Chapter 30

Boomer went to his job where his employees greeted him. Brandon came up to him.

"Boomer, the guy is at your desk. He's in purple."

"why I'm not surprised."

He went to his desk and found a brunette male in purple.

"BUSTER."

He turned around. "Boom. What you doing here back?"

"I heard you guys are doing a secret project."

"It was Brick's idea." He told him. "It for the girls."

"Do you need any help?"

"Plenty, that's why I'm glad you're back."

At the Power puff house, Bubbles was making pasta with Alfredo sauce and chicken breast. Bunny was at the table, happy. Boomer came in with Buster. He was shocked to see Bunny well.

"Bunny, you're… you're …"

"…okay," she said calmly.

"I'm making chicken Alfredo." Said Bubbles by the stove.

"I miss her cooking." She told him.

Just then, Butch came carrying Buttercup in. But she woke up by the smell of food.

"Chicken Alfredo" she sniffs. "Only one person who knows how to make it."

"SISTER!" Bubbles shouted

"Sis" she greeted her in the kitchen. "When you came back?"

"Today." She replied back.

Just then, Brick came in but notice something changes.

"Hey, hot head."

He recognized the voice and got angry.

"What the hell you doing back?"

Boomer walked up to him. "Cause you can't do technology like I can."

"Hey! The whole gang is back together." Butch grab them on their shoulder.

"All accept one." Brick said sadly.


	31. Chapter 31

Back at the hospital, Blossom tries to remember what happened but all she sees is ice. She then looked at the blood fusion and noticed her O positive donor was Brick.

"That's Brick's Blood?!"

"Oh, yeah. That's his blood." She forgot.

"How much did he gave?" she afraid to ask.

"A lot."

"That's why I feel so warm." She whispered.

"Oh, he wants you to watch this." She pass her a tablet. And push play called 'REMEMBER.'

On the video was the background of the Rowdy ruff hideout living room. Brick was setting up the tablet on the coffee table. He then sat down in his red clothing.

"Hi, bossy. When you see this, I hope you are awake and aware of things. You may not remember something. Well, that's why I did this video. To explain why you end up here.

Let's start from the fight with the power punk girls and rescue Boomer from being blown up.

You told me that you can freeze the bomb to deactivate. But you need five minutes. I told you I can only give you three. You agree. I fight off Berserk and Brat as you freeze the bomb.

When you free him, you overload your power. It back freeze on you. When I got you, your eyes was white as ice. You was so cold.

Then Berserks came to finish you off. OVER MY DEAD BODY." he laughed. "But I hold you closer. Than the cops shows up and stop them.

At the hospital, they tried to warm you. But your blood is still frozen. They asked for a match of O positive. I end up being a match. They drained some of my blood to you. I hope my blood warm you. You close your eyes meaning it working, but you went to a deep sleep. They tried to pull the plug because they think you're brain dead. But I won't let them.

"Basically, that's it. Oh! About your sisters; Bunny took the most damage. Seem like she never fought with them before. Buttercup took the most guilt. She have been killing a lot of punching bags. Bubbles and Boomer… are gone. I don't know where they went.

That's it. I hope you're well when see this video. I love you, Blossom. Bye."

And it ended. Leaving Blossom stung and second guessing about denying her feelings for Brick.


	32. Chapter 32

**Blossom** **went to take a sit in shower, and as the water falls she remembers what was said on the video. She remembers the coldness in her veins. She can't control her feelings and started to freeze up again. Just then, Brick came in and noticed some ice. He ran into the shower and found Blossom frozen. **

"Nnnnnoooooo!" he scream. He wrap s his arms around her and use his fire element to warm her. The fire counter the ice and turned it all into steam. She begin to shake and fall weak in his arms. A couple minutes later, she opened her eyes.

"Brick. I'm so sorry, Brick. I'm so sorry."

"It okay Blossom. It's alright."

"No, Brick. It not alright. I've been hating and denying," she cried. "And you have been waiting for six months. SIX LONG MONTHS...!"

"SHH!" He put his finger on her lips and she was quite. "I would wait longer just to have this moment with you, Blossom" he whispered.

"Brick," she say his name before their lips met. Hot and steamy was all over the room. As their power collide, so did their bodies…

She woke up with her body aching all over with pleasure. She toss and turn, moaning.

"What happened to me?" As she open her eyes. Brick was lying next to her. She was shocked seeing him there naked, with her. She was speechless.

"Embarrass?" He asked her. She nodded her head. "Don't be." He told her.

"I…I…I…"

He holds her closer to the point she could feel his heated heartbeat.

"Brick, that's was my first time."

"Mine too."

"I never thought I could feel this way." She told him. "My body is still aching."

"I didn't mean to be rough." He joked.

"Really?"

"Uh… now I'm embarrass."

Blossom giggles.

"I can't believe we did this." Brick announce

"It was bound to happen. If I wasn't stubborn." She said sadly

He then deep kisses to take her breath way. She shut her eyes to dream. "Go to sleep, Blossom." He whispered.


	33. Chapter 33

p class="MsoNoSpacing"Blossom was wet dreaming when she heard giggling girls at the doorway. She woke up./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""HEY, SISTER!" The girls shouted./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Hey," she replied still sleepy./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"They all entered and sat by her bedside./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""How you feeling?" Bunny asked./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""I'm feeling good. How are you?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""I'm good. Bubbles healed me." She pointed out./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Bubbles, when did you came back?" Blossom asked her./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Just the same time you woke up."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Then, you must have woken me."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""I didn't mean to." She explain. "My emotion just got in the way."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Was Brick here?" Buttercup asked./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Yeah, he was here yesterday."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""So what happened since now you're awake?" Bubbles asked her./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Blossom really don't want to explain about what happened yesterday with Brick. She still can't explain about the steamy affair that took place in the shower./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Uh…I don't remember. It a fog." She escape the question./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""A fog, huh?" Bunny didn't believe her./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Just then, the doctor came in./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Hello, ladies." She greeted. "How you feeling today?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Good."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Well, it seems the blood fusion is working. You're got your strengths up. It looking good from here."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""When I'm able to go home?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Probably today." She told her./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""That's great news." said Bubbles in excitement./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Thank you, doctor." She thanks./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Now all four of us are coming back." Bubbles shouted./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Plus four boys." Bunny mentioned./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""I can't believe I'm dating a Rowdy Ruff Boy." Blossom whispered silently./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Wha?" the girls looked at her./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Oh nothing." She said innocently./p 


End file.
